Fibrous material can be formed into various products including webs, packs, batts and blankets. Packs of fibrous material can be used in many applications, including the non-limiting examples of insulation and sound-proofing for buildings and building components, appliances and aircraft. Packs of fibrous material are typically formed by processes that include fiberizers, forming hoods, ovens, trimming and packaging machines. Typical processes also include the use of wet binders, binder reclaim water and washwater systems.